


Loyalty

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, RP story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: This is an RP that I did with my good friend ValentineSin13, and I just really loved RPing with her!Thank you so much ValentineSin13! You're a good friend and a great writer! (ValentineSin13, sorry but for some reason, AO3 doesn't recognize you as a 'co-creator'?)





	Loyalty

_ Loyalty _

 

He hissed, rolling one of his shoulders, hated his heavy armour. Pleased he could finally remove the gold painted metal from his body. Freeing equally golden locks of hair that flowed nicely down his back. He let out a long low rumble, waiting for his next orders from Weil.

He was loyal to Weil, no one could doubt that, and no one dared. Omega, Weil's champion, his mad dog on the thickest chain. Mindless drones or shells of reploids avoided him on the halls, even running to the nearest closet.  _ Like little worms trying to burrow away from the vulture.  _ He grinned, rolling his black and gold helmet in his hands.

Weil walked in, not really walked, but hovered, his black cloak trailing as he did so. His pointy glass helmet shined in the dim light. "Omega," His voice rattled over the electronic speaker. "how's the 'new' body?"

Omega huffed, Weil emphasised 'new', but it was far from 'new', it was once Zero's. Now it was his. "Needs oil," He once again rolled his shoulder. "besides that alright, no wonder Zero could defeat you."

Weil's aged face twisted into a sour expression. "Watch your tongue, or I'll have it removed." He snapped.

Omega stood still, his programming forced him to stand like a soldier when Weil told him to.

"Now you know that I've been rebuilding Copy X, I need you, in Zero's body to gain his trust." Weil floated around him. "Should be easy, gain his trust, make him loyal to me." He turned away. "That's all for now, just play nice with him is all." Weil ordered.

Omega nodded, the door slid closed behind the old man. He grinned, looking at his 'new' hands. "Play nice..."

~~~~

Copy X was waiting, looking at his feet, his newly repaired feet when Omega walked in. Copy jumped looking at Omega, his crimson eyes softened a little.

Omega noted, Copy put his defenses down for him. "I heard what happened."

"I--i-i-i-i- know t-that you're n-n-not Z-zero." Copy forced out, Weil did a shitty job on his voice chip.

Omega groaned. "I knew he was in a rush but that's a dick move, eve-...well not for him, that's normal." Omega sighed walking over, Copy flinched, Omega ignored him, flicking Copy's head up. He opened up Copy's neck, hearing a long whine from Copy, if he wanted to he could kill Copy right then. He didn't, adjusting the wires, the frequencies, then shutting it again. "Now try it."

"H-hello?" Copy smiled, pleased  that he wasn't stuttering as bad. "T-thanks."

Omega huffed. "Watch yourself." He didn't know if he was telling that to Copy, or himself, it was hard to think with those eyes and smile on him.

Copy X just blinked his big, round glowing eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly to the left. 

_ Damn it, why did he have to look at me like that! _

 

To anyone who did not know any better, the copy would appear to be just an innocent, adorable, new-built barely reaching five feet and three inches. But of course Omega knew- he can be devious, calculating, manipulative, and had the capacity to rule with an iron fist if he wanted to. But not around Omega was the copy like this, and honestly Omega didn't know which would be worse for him. 

Because the way that Copy X would look at him... 

The smaller of the two carefully tried to prop himself on the examination table and proceeded to swing his legs, as if he were a human child. "W-where is W-Weil n-now?" Copy X asked in a cautious, quiet voiced. 

"He's not around if that's what you're nervous about." Omega crossed his arms and glanced at him. "Why?"

Copy X fell silent, thinking for a moment and choosing his wording in the simplest, most effective way without giving out too much. "I hate him." He mumbled. 

Omega froze, sucking in a long hissing breath through his nostrils. At times he hated Weil, he really did, but how could he hate someone who spent hours making him. Omega paused from looking down at a monitor, his fingers wrapped around it, he hid the fact that he was starting to bend the metal. He didn't want Copy X to see it, to see what he really was...that...thing...He tried to breathe, tried to steady his rage. "Why?" He hoped it didn't sound like a threat.

Copy X noticed how quickly the 'sunshine' in the room vanished, replaced with this darkness that grew. "I-i...I'm just creeped out a-a li-little." He answered quickly, Omega knew that wasn't the only reason.

He saw how Copy X stopped swinging his feet, how his shoulders tensed, this small flicker of fear in his eyes.  _ Please stop shaking... _ Omega shrugged trying to look a little more relaxed. "I know what you mean, floating part of a human and human in one, kinda...unnatural."

"Y-yeah..." Copy X hung his head.

"...I d-d-don't t-trust h-him. I-I h-ate wh-when he m-makes me do th-things. F-for w-what? J-just s-s-so I c-an get k-k-killed?" Copy X clenched his fingers around the edge of the table, still looking down. 

"I kn-know h-he has to, b-b-ut s-so-sometimes I h-hate wh-hen he f-fixes m-me; h-human ha-hands tinkering in me and r-rewiring me, m-makes m-me f-f-feel... t-tampered w-with, d-d-dirty e-even. I s-s-ee h-how h-he looks at m-me... a-and I d-don't kn-know w-what he's t-thinking w-when h-he d-oes. D-disgusting." He wrapped his arms around himself in defense and shuddered. As long as Copy X could remember since he was first activated, humans were never the kindest, understanding, or sensible. They were deceiving, cowardly, irrational.

Reckless with decisions. Like Her. He sighed, relaxing a bit, mentally waving off memories.

 

The older of the two growled and scowled at the copy reploid. Copy X's head shot up, slightly confused, slightly annoyed. Omega noted that when Copy X was peeved, he still just looked like a pouting child. His gaze fell on a minor detail in Copy X's glare. Said reploid's eyes were glazed, glowing, and wet? Wet; small orbs of tears formed on the corners of his eyes, refusing to flow over his round cheeked face. 

Omega's hand gripped the chin of the smaller bot's head, tilting it left then right then bring it closer to his face. The blood-red reploid’s scowl unwavering. Red eyes stared at red eyes. He heard a small grunt come from the copy.

"Omega, what are you doing...?!" He when to grip Omega's hand, only to have it swatted away.

Omega stood analyzing the unassumingly offensive phenomenon. A guttural sound came from him. 

Copy X's attempts to remove his face from Omega's hand was futile. He furrowed his eyebrows under his helmet, which was currently being removed to reveal chocolate wild, curly locks similar to the original's.

He couldn’t explain it, not in a million years he couldn’t. With one flick of his wrist and Copy X would fall, dead. Maybe it was his eyes, or how his cheeks would turn cherry pink when they got too close, or...Or just maybe, he, Omega slaughter of anything moving, with a cold heart and a colder hand, had to do it.

He couldn’t stop himself either.

Copy X made a surprised squeak of some sort, it made Omega’s ‘heart’ skip. Copy X’s small hands jerked up, grabbing with all their strength, latching onto Omega’s shoulders. Their tongues roaming the other’s mouth, tasting, testing,  _ claming _ . With his other hand he wiped away the tears.

He had to stop, with what little control he backed away, pushing Copy X’s chin back. Dropping his gaze to the floor.

Copy X sat there, panting, his legs were shaking, his shoulders dropped a little. “Y-You a-alight?” He asked, his voice sounded just like honey.

He opened his mouth, closed it. Trying to think, something he rarely did.  _ Why him? Why can’t I control myself?...I can’t sleep, fight...I can’t even have a simple talk with him…  _ “Fine.” He hated how he snapped.

Copy was quite, taken back by the sudden...kiss.

Omega looked up, walking back to where he stood, inches away from Copy X. He rumbled. “Don’t cry around me again.”  _ I can’t see you crying. _

Copy X nodded, his face slowly brightening up.

Omega narrowed his eyes, where his thumb was on Copy X’s chin, it was starting to bruise.

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” Weil’s voice called.

Omega jumped away from Copy X.

~~~~~

He couldn't recharge, so he sat outside, looking out into the desert, where the rebels were, with the real X and Zero. Letting his hair flick back and forth.  _ Why did I do that? Does this body still have some of Zero’s programming? If so then why not the original? Why Copy? _ He growled grabbing at the sand, crushing it.  _ If...If I get another body would I still....would I still want to fornicate with him? _ He watched the sand slip through his fingers. _ Is this what X and Zero feel? This urge, need to protect, to be close? _

He groaned flopping back, letting himself sit in the sands.

He jumped hearing footsteps, quickly he flipped over onto his stomach, then his feet, drawing his saber. He almost dropped the glowing blade.

Copy X was frozen the blade to his neck.

Omega winched, drawing his saber back, sitting back in the sand.

Copy X sat next to him.

A moment later the smaller rested his head on Omega’s shoulder.

Omega grabbed his small fingers.

For once he felt fear.

Copy X glanced at Omega from the corner of his eye. "I-I've n-never s-seen th-that l-look on your f-face bef-fore." He whispered. Omega stayed quiet. Together they sat in silence for what felt like minutes.  _ Odd, he looks almost human with that expression. Does he even realize that he's making that face? Omega doesn't fear anything- he is Fear. Still... _ He turned his head more towards the century old reploid. "O-Omega... wh-what is b-bothering y-you?"

He heard a grumble. Then a sound came from Omega that Copy X couldn't make out. He frowned, slightly annoyed at the red bot's stubbornness.

"Omega." He called, his tone more resolute. "L-look at me, a-answer me-"

"Nothing, leave it alone." He growled. His body tensed up, hair covering his face. The copy blinked, twice. 

 

 

"I-is it b-because o-of w-what h-h-happened the o-other day?" He asked slowly.

"Didn't I say to just fuckin' leave it alone?!" He growled. Copy X went silent.

"A-are you a-ashamed or s-s-something?" It sounded more like a statement from the tone of Copy X's voice; his voice which was stuttering the more upset he got. 

"No, shut up." Omega growled quietly. “Just leave it alone kid.”

But he didn't. "Y-y-you're a-a-always l-like th-this... y-you're s-s-so d-damn st-stubborn!" the copy's voice rose a bit.

"Calm down will yo-" 

"N-no, it i-is a-a-about the o-other d-day isn't it? Th-the k-kis-"

"I said to leave it alone X!"

Copy X gasped, and Omega went silent, both of their eyes widened. Omega looked away quickly, unable to believe that he just said that. And to Copy X. The copy, whose emotions were a ticking time bomb half the time, and reactions were unpredictable. He half expected Copy X to start yelling at him at the top of his lungs and draw his buster but he hadn't yet. 

Curious he peaked from around his bangs and edge of his helmet towards the impending emotional wreck that was Copy X, only to see that he indeed was not expecting the copy's reaction.

Said copy who was crying again. Fuck.

 

Fat tears gushed out from Copy X's eyes, trickling down his forearms and staining the ground. He let out a few muffled sobs and some pitiful sounding whines. 

 

"I-i'm s-so s-s-sick o-of e-ev-everyone p-pushing m-m-me in-into so-so-something I-I'm no-ot...! I n-never a-as-asked f-for th-this! Ju-just b-b-because I l-look and- an-and s-s-sound l-l-ike h-h-him d-doesn't m-mean I aaaaaam!" He exclaimed in between sobs. "I'll n-never b-b-be h-h-him! A-and i-it's h-h-her f-fault!" He inhaled. "I-it's a-a-all h-her f-fau-fault s-she m-made m-me! I ha-hate h-her!" 

Omega tensed up at this emotional breakdown. And that's what Copy X was having- a breakdown.

"A-a-are y-you m-m-mad at m-m-me? Y-y-ou a-a-are a-ar-aren't y-y-ou?" His sobs softened a little though he started to hiccup now and furiously started to wipe his tears away in a futile attempt to hide what he was doing in front of Omega.

"I-is i-i-it b-b-be-because I'm n-not t-the r-r-real O-o- !" He let out a loud gasp through his sobs and sniffling when Omega grabbed him and pinned him to the ground.

There was a long droning silence, Omega stared at Copy X, seeing the red eyes flooding with tears, his body shaking, he could feel Copy X’s legs close up. He narrowed his eyes, letting a low rumbling growl rise up from his chest. He hated his creator, Copy X hated his. Omega hated seeing him cry.

Copy whimpered. Omega ignored it, licking his face, clearing away the tears at first, then he kept licking. Surprising himself with a soft purr from his throat, Copy X’s body stopped shaking. But he could feel tension. The problemed was whose body was it coming from.

He stopped dragging his tongue back in, looking down at Copy X’s face. He let out a small snarl. “Don’t you dare question yourself.” It was threatening but loving.

Copy nodded, Omega watched his adam’s apple pounce.

He couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to. He bit softly into Copy X’s neck, Copy yipped, then moaned. Copy’s hand found Omega’s squeezing it. “A-Ahhh...O-Omega…” He started to pant. Omega’s free hand found its’ way, running up Copy’s side.

He backed away from Copy X’ throat, looking to the crimson eyes, diving down to Copy’s soft mouth. He moaned, a noise he’d never made his whole life, Omega moaning.

Copy X felt his core flutter and beat rapidly, feeling his tongue being ravished by Omega's. His grip on the older reploid's hand tightened, and he ran his fingers through long blonde locks. He felt his body shiver and let out a weak whimper as he felt Omega's other hand start to undo his vest. Then he felt his helmet come off, then eager hands on armor. After a few seconds, Omega had skillfully removed all of Copy X's outer armor, leaving him in his skin-tight under suit.

Omega moved his head towards one pale, bare shoulder on the copy's suit and kissed it, his lips barely touching skin. Copy X lightly giggled. Wondering what other reaction he could get from the smaller body under him, Omega bit down, making Copy X yelp.

"O-ow... O-omega!"  

Omega released a low growl from his throat, wanting more noises from the young brunette. "What other sounds do you make, I wonder..." He whispered in the other's ear, his other hand now moving towards a soft yet taut thigh. Copy X's face turned pink all across his face and let out a small moan, feeling Omega's deep, low, and raspy whisper so close to his ear. He fidgeted. 

"D-d-don't... d-do th-that..." He muffled from behind the back of his hand. The red reploid grinned at this and bit the copy's ear, in which he received a high pitched moan, making his own armor feel stiff and claustrophobic.

Omega looked down, seeing Copy X’s perfectly crafted body, Copy hid his face under his hand.  Omega pushed the hand away, Copy met his eyes. “I want to hear you.” He purred, his other hand rubbing slowly along Copy’s thigh.

Copy almost squealed out Omega’s name, his hands shot up, yanking at the red vest. “G-get this d-damn thi-Ahh~! Off!” Copy’s hands almost tore the vest in half.

Omega bit back a chuckle, leaning down to kiss Copy’s forehead. “Can’t wait?”

Copy hissed, yanking him back down for a tenze kiss. “I-if y-you’ve been w-waiting how l-long I have?” Omega felt his hands drift down his sides, to his waist, searching for the release mechanism. “Y-you’d have h-had me i-in a closet.”

He liked the sound of that, he loved the sound of Copy moaning his name. A second later his outer armour was gone, leaving them both in their suits, with rather noticeable dents. He bit Copy’s neck, not daring to break the skin, something about seeing Copy’s blood made his boil. “Well I couldn’t wait anymore and here we are on the floor…” He frowned.

“N-not like w-we c-can run t-to another r-room.” Copy pointed out.

Omega, buried his face in Copy’s neck, picking him up, making the burette squeak. “I’m not letting you get dirty because of the floor.” He hauled Copy over to a lab table close by.

Copy’s face grew even darker by the act.

~~~~~

He paused, a wicked grin running up his aged face. It was no secret him and Copy X didn’t get along, but he needed the Copy, and Omega. That and he did enjoy twisting either of their arms. And now their hands were intertwined, it would be easy now to control either of them, just by breaking the other’s arm.  _ How to go about this...I could slowly take apart Omega, not like he’d know what I was doing, or can refuse. No Copy X could attack me then and there...I’ll break Copy’s arm. _

He bit back and cold laugh, floating off, his arms folded neatly behind his back.  _ I’ll force Omega to take out the rebels, bring X and Zero to me...All due to that little chew toy of his. _

~~~~~

He found the zipper on Copy’s back, taking both his hands to force his way in. Copy shivered at the cold air. Omega peeled off the rest of Copy’s suit. “Mine.” He growled out, nipping at Copy’s bottom lip.

Copy shivered, wrapping his arms around Omega, his legs pushed Omega closer. “Y-your’s.” His fingers fumbled with Omega’s zipper.

Omega growled at the cold, letting his suit be pulled by Copy. They were both naked, freezing, and their members free. He kissed Copy, pushing their bodies together, feeling Copy’s soft flesh under his. Everything about him drove Omega crazy, how he was bitting his lip, to how his hands trembled. He didn't have much experience in this, but his whole body wanted it.

Copy moaned, as his back was pressed into the table, he shivered as the cold metal gave him goose bumps. His breath hitched as Omega ran two finger up his length, squeezing a little too hard making Copy winch. “H-hard.” He panted out.

Omega’s face grew red, he leaned down kissing Copy. “Sorry, sadly I have no idea what I’m doing.” His hand ran up and down on Copy, making the smaller’s breath relax and then start to pant again.

Omega stopped seeing Copy’s hips start to buck, he lowered himself, breathing out through his nose onto Copy’s member. Copy moaned, as Omega lapped slowly. “O-Omega.” Omega smiled, or tried to, setting a slow rhythm, each time he paused at the tip of Copy’s cock, lapping, then taking him back in. Copy’s sweet moans filled the air, his body trembled under Omega. Omega looked up seeing Copy’s perfect face rolled back, a line of drool from the corner of his mouth, his face red, his eyes half closed in bliss. “O-Om-...Ah...D-daddy…” He rolled his head back, panting.

Omega could feel himself heat up even more after being called that, popping Copy out of his mouth hearing a long sigh of disappointment. He cocked a grin looking up. Sticking a finger into his mouth. Copy held his breath his eyes growing wide watching as Omega swirled his fingers in his mouth. He slid them out, pleased with the thick layer of saliva, pressing them against Copy’s entrance.

Copy cried out as they slipped into him, swirling. Swirling in Copy’s tight little hole, Omega licked his lips, wanting to flip Copy over and shove himself in. He forced himself to wait, his own self feeling abuse, barely getting any attention. “Wait.” He ordered himself. Copy squealed again, sitting up, Omega’s fingers slipped out as he did so.

Their eyes met, Copy’s drunk with pleasure, and Omega’s with need. Copy nodded, placing a tight kiss on Omega’s lips before flipping over onto his hands and knees. Omega leaned over, pressing himself between Copy’s cheeks, he grinned, slapping one, making Copy squeak. A second later Copy mumbled ‘daddy’ under his breath again, Omega was starting to like that name. He fell forward, landing himself in with a groan of Copy’s name, his hand slid around, pinching one of Copy’s nipples. Copy moaned, bucking his hips back into Omega’s, Omega grinned, pushing his forward. Copy fell forward, his face hitting the ground. “M-make me your’s daddy.”

Omega purred in his ear, abandoning his overly sensitive nipples, grabbing his thighs. Shoving Copy down on him, Copy screamed out his new nickname. Omega panted, feeling how tightly Copy hung onto him, Omega shoved himself back in, then out, and in again. In a steady pace, each time either getting a ‘daddy’ back or a moan, setting a pattern. But with each thrust Omega pushed father in, Copy ground his hips into Omega’s. He moaned, biting into Copy’s soft flesh, thrusting harder and harder.

“D-daddy...I-I can’t last l-longer…” Copy looked back, his eyes begged for Omega.

Omega hissed, pulling Copy back pushing their lips together. Smashing his hips into Copy’s. Copy cried into the kiss, coming. Omega purred, mumbling Copy’s name as he filled him.

The kiss broke, they paused looking at each other.


End file.
